


Get me Off Already

by Galaxyship



Category: Universal Hedgehog
Genre: M/M, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyship/pseuds/Galaxyship
Summary: Red Edgeworth needs a little break :3
Relationships: Red Edgworth, Snoutman/Sonic





	Get me Off Already

"I'm finally off-"  
Gets up and looks at his tea like it's offensive  
"You could have done a better job of keeping me awake"  
Reaches forward and knocks it over gently  
It rolls to the side and spills lazily as red yawned  
He's just being weird  
"Imagine being you-"  
He walked over to Sonic gently- his pads softly touching the floor boards-  
He laid down against Sonics side and reached over him- petting his hair with an air of gentle grace  
"You're a good boy"

Sonic chuffed happily and held Red's gaze as he was pet  
"I don't have to imagine it~"

"Mm-"

"I'm livin the dream every day"

"Thaaaaaaaats a good boy-"  
"Such a good boy-"  
He kissed his ear before he leaned back - and began to  
Slowly  
With careful strides  
Remove  
One button after the other  
Of his shirt

Those two easy words were putting Sonic right into a trance and every moment before Red pulled away his eyes were closed in pure bliss  
He watched with one hand propping up his muzzle while Red stripped slowly in front of him, the alpha's tail swishing along the sheets behind him  
Sonic's lips parted just slightly as Red's chest was revealed to the open air and so on, awaiting to taste his scent

"Do you want me?"  
He asked- his tone almost echoing playful  
"Or would you like to pass-"  
"I just-"

"Course I do," Sonic answered with a little grin. "Just watchin your little show first"

"Hmmm-"  
He removed the last button- gently pulling his shirt off- almost as if he became focused on it  
He tossed it aside him - almost as if discussing it with some unknown grace before he crawled over Sonic  
His placement of his hands were very sure tho  
He was aiming to rub his pecs  
He pressed his thumbs hard into Sonics pecs and rolled them gently  
*You like this*  
It was unspoken  
*you want this*

Sonic stayed in place, surprisingly patient, and watched as his husband drifted over him and right into his space. The warmth of his smaller hands spread across his chest and tilted his muzzle to view that familiar expression.

"Wanna get your little paws on the goods, huh baby...?" He purred and began to sneak his hands around Red's waist, pressing his finger tips against his hips

"Yes-" he seemed focused like a laser on being pulled closer- grinding into it lightly as he was pulled against him  
"But only if you want it-"  
"But only if you can handle it"  
"Which you'll have to beg out loud about"

oh hmmm  
Red felt claws grazing against his ass after he spoke. Sonic met him eagerly and rolled his hips up gently as he kneaded at the other male  
"Ohh?"  
"Are we trying to have a little fun this time around?"  
"What am I begging for~?"

"Me--"  
His voice drifted down as he straddled Sonic roughly- grinding into him softly and with a thoughtful precision  
"You can beg for me...."  
"To give myself to you-"  
......  
"Ready to be fucked...."  
He emphasized fucked lightly- licking his lips- his soft pink tongue rolling over his dark skin  
He didn't know he could feel this way- but he wanted it- he wanted it so badly he couldn't even imagine how he could last much longer...  
"Tell me how much you want to fuck me"

The friction of their sheaths being rubbed together caused Sonic to bite his lower lip lightly, as well as the proud, eager speech of his mate given above him. Sonic could barely find it in him to refuse such an offer.

"So bad...I want you so bad," he was gripping at his ass now, dragging his palms across Red's cheeks and brushing his fingers through the bissu's fluffed tail.

"Yea"? Do you want to hold me down and fuck my little pussy? do you want to cum inside of---" He snatched Sonic's hand  
Pulling it up against his face and kissing it slowly-  
He breathed against it-  
"Me?..."  
"Your loyal little bitch?"

Sonic took the opportunity to thumb over Red's lips after the short kiss, and he kept that gaze with raised ears. "I want to fill you completely until you're nothing but a little mess with those pretty legs spread wide for me..."

"Nnn...."  
He nuzzled against Sonic- brushing him away- further and further- before he fully seated upon him- straddling him roughly as he moaned into the air wantonly  
It was loud- but Red's study was impregnable to sounds  
Much like he wished he was  
"I'll ride you then.."  
He announced...as if some mystical lion had demanded it

Sonic's fur bristled over his skin upon Red's deep, rolling voice calling out above him despite nothing even being done to him just yet. Sonic licked his lips in anticipation and his hands went right back to grab onto his little prize.

"Such a good boy," he praised him gently as he began to spread his cheeks apart  
A single finger trailed up the bissu's taint while Sonic lay purring below him, a short grin across his muzzle

"Fuck me..." His voice was soft and sweet and low and deep and velvet like drapes whisping over a lazy sunday afternoon

One hand kept one cheek full and spread while the other took up its place with a finger slowly slipping into Red's pussy with ease.

"You want it real bad don't you, sweetheart?" Sonic cooed  
"Right in here...? Right between these wet little walls?"

"Nnngh...y-yes----"

Red had such a funny habit of changing his mind during sex and it certainly kept Sonic on his toes as well as making the bedroom a pretty lively place, or in this case the study. A short, soft growl sounded deep within Sonic's throat after hearing Red switch up his request, and he slowly removed his fingers from his pussy. He was sure to drag them out slowly...allowing Red to relish in the sensation of his finger pads trailing against his walls before Sonic lifted his lubricant dripping fingers for a taste  
He sucked on his own fingers right in front of Red's face, eyes fully locked with a hooded gaze

Red watched slowly nuzzling into Sonic lazily- purring and kneading him possessively and huffing against his face before pulling back- embers coursing through those eyes and a flash of golden ring catching SOnic's attention that wedding ring that bound them for all of eternity reminding them that they had all of eternity to please each other and nothing could stand in the way of that....not even death  
There was no parting and there was a lot of energy between them as Red patiently and slowly tilted back until he was offering himself fully- revealing his taint and soft pussy covered in fluffy down fur to his mate- his toes spreading casually as he did

Sonic followed right along after lapping his fingers dry. He swirled his tongue around the inside of his mouth after licking his lips of the sweetened lube produced so charmingly by his bissu, tailored just perfectly for his alpha tastes. His tail swished up high in the air behind him, and his ears say poised atop his head with parted lips like an animal about to lay claim to cornered prey. Sonic shadowed Red'a smaller form against the couch, reaching for his arms and smoothing his palms upwards to grab his husband's wrists.  
His legs were settled well on Red's sides, and that perfect cock tip dangled right in front of that wet, brightly colored pussy-  
"What a tamed little slut..." Sonic praised as he rolled his hips, leaning down to plant a well earned kiss to his mate's lips

"Mmm..."  
"Why don't we see how well i'm doing? mm?"  
He wrapped his legs welcomingly around Sonic's sides- and introduced that warm and slick moist entrance even closer to the tip as his own slit revealed his rather large impressive length that flexed between them- dancing in the light of the study- a soft red entangled around it in a beautiful unspeakably high contrast pattern as he crooned-  
"Let's see how much you've managed to tame the beast....  
He relaxed against the large bean bag- comfortable and secure in his husbands embrace as his wrists lay above him in a grip meant to keep him in place firmly but not grasp in a way that was hurtful  
"Go on..."  
"do it...."

"Oh I'm gonna do it alright..." Sonic was beginning to lose his composure in front of the male as he was tempted so well. The only thing wracking his mind now was the act of claiming his mate for the umpteenth time, and certainly not the last either. He wanted to see Red fall apart....he wanted to see him unable to function at his hands and reduced to a moaning creature ruffled by thrusts.

The alpha slowly began to press into that hole, the one he had come to own and play with over several years of intimacy, and his eyes shone underneath those thick, dark lashes

pretty

Sonic slid deep inside, savoring the subtle clenches and pulls from Red's pussy before he finally sat fully within him. His mouth hung open slightly and he sighed, pleased with the warmth and slick hold being given  
"Oh yeah...♡"

"Nnnhhhhhhh--" Red curled his features and then panted a little in a beautiful twist of relief- he wanted it- he had needed it- and now that he had it he didn't know what to do with it other than keep begging ---  
"Please.....I -----"  
"I want....I want more..."  
"Ok-----just---yes....more....."  
He licked his lips as he was filled wall to wall- and expanded upon as he was penetrated- his wet entrance slick and inviting and letting sonic smooth in like he was gliding but also clench him tightly and welcomingly in a hold that delivered boundless pleasure  
"I want ---I want.....faster..."  
He just kept offeirng more and more words of encouragement

The deep desire to be serviced was written all over Red'a face, and Sonic ate up the display, waiting for a moment to let his mate lay out and spill his sinful inner thoughts right out in the open  
When he was finished and panting in wait for more to be given to him, Sonic finally took the time to draa his hips backwards.

"More already?"

And then he thrusted back in once, pushing Red back into the bean bag as he held gently to his smaller wrists  
"Like that, baby....?" He grunted, smiling above him

"D-"  
"Gh!!!!!"  
"AH!"  
Wow he was sensitive today!  
It was like sonic had an innate advantage over him in that he could please him so seriously and carelessly within his wreckless and sinful tactical advances  
He always had his way in the end- or even some form of it  
It was like having a weakness to someone that breaks you out of your intensive shell- and creates a little place for both of you in the process- and the raw power of the pleasure of playing around with that bond just grew on a daily level until Red had gotten too close to the sun and gotten tamed and captured  
His whole entire life now recovered into a almost new line of work he didn't care to bring up publicly where he pleaded and performed for another behind closed and safe rooms in careful routines and shifts-  
All while begging-  
"D-daddy may I please have more??"  
And like that Red hit that nail on the head- turning up the heat on Sonic as he activated his favorite kink in one word  
"Please D-daddy- pound me-"  
"I want you to cover me in your cum"  
Just because he couldn't DO THAT didn't mean Red didn't WANT it  
It was his sanctuary to be teased and pushed down and firmly held and bit and soaked in cum and used endlessly and he frolicked in it safely. He wanted so badly to be a part of it and it came with his own form of power and control outside of those doors. It was all contained and segregated but allowed in the open so willingly as well with small gestures or pin pricks of admiration and relief- all communicating such a powerful love and positive message that he cocooned everyone around him with willingly so help him.

"Ohh...? My my, what a good boy using your manners like that," Sonic sounded out above him a deeper, pleased voice that dripped with adoration for the little male. He rose up above him and let his wrists free for now in favor of steadying a firm grip to his hips in preparation for the absolute pounding the bissu was about to be gifted. Sonic knew full well how completely docile Red sat in his grasp, and the time it had taken to do so was more than worth it. A building of mutual trust had lead to his dream of being able to please Red over and over until he was tamed and ready to lay out before him with just a few pushes.

Sonic's claws kneaded at the fur of his hips and he pulled back once more to deliver a bout of hard consecutive thrusts just as Red had asked. The alpha was controlled and purposeful with his timing and direction, knowing which angles to take and where to hold the smaller male for the best outcome  
"-Mm. That's it, baby boy"  
The alpha rode wave after wave of pleasure from each thrust, rolling over Red with a half open, huffing mouth keen on tasting every ounce of that vibrant mango tang, the one he knew full was made just for him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of how he could meld his mates so willingly, and have them beg below him and cry for more like nothing. That open, crying mouth was more than enough for the alpha to get off.

"That's right...my little pet all hours of the day, huh?"

Sonic slapped into Red's dripping cunt, a nice coating of lubricant already clinging to his dick.

"Always so ready to spread your legs for me~"  
"Ye-----yes.....o-oh---oh----oh!"  
Each thrust was making Red go wild with pleasure and causing him to roll his eyes into the back of his head as he felt it penetrate him- smashing into his prostate-- lighting up his fur- and causing all kinds of effects  
He was losing his little mind inch by inch trying to answer to his mate-  
"O-----...yes! Your little cum slut----please- please----cum inside me...I ---oh....."  
His ears fell half way- due to the pressure of having to keep them up overwhelming him as his entire body rolled beautifully with each thrust and his penis curled all over his leg contorting with them and hardening- returning back to its slit in order to become a bouncing red and black dick- meaning Red was getting far closer to cumming than not  
The light show was bouncing all over the walls- across books- over the floor and into the fireplace at the far end- which rustled and crinkled softly with the sound of the flames  
"Pl---please- a---ah! AH!" his little fangs were showing as he began to raise octaves- crying out louder and louder with each thrust- "AH! S-Sonic..m----master------- i...."

Sonic had to squint a bit in the presence of such a display, but it was all worth it knowing each thrust was hitting the bissu firm on the mark.

"Good boy-"

Usually at this point Sonic would consider halting everything and waiting for his chosen mate to plead with him to be finished off, but today the thought was so far from Sonic's mind. He couldn't bare to wait himself.

As Red's voice raised and felt the rough clenching of his walls against his slick cock, the alpha knew even he was in no position to spare anything from him. His claws dragged down Red's hips and he let out a hard groan as he felt his own orgasm building to a peak.

"This pussy belongs to me. Nngh you're mine~"

And every thrust after that sentence was an aim to claim the little male  
"Ohh...? My my, what a good boy using your manners like that," Sonic sounded out above him a deeper, pleased voice that dripped with adoration for the little male. He rose up above him and let his wrists free for now in favor of steadying a firm grip to his hips in preparation for the absolute pounding the bissu was about to be gifted. Sonic knew full well how completely docile Red sat in his grasp, and the time it had taken to do so was more than worth it. A building of mutual trust had lead to his dream of being able to please Red over and over until he was tamed and ready to lay out before him with just a few pushes.

Sonic's claws kneaded at the fur of his hips and he pulled back once more to deliver a bout of hard consecutive thrusts just as Red had asked. The alpha was controlled and purposeful with his timing and direction, knowing which angles to take and where to hold the smaller male for the best outcome  
"-Mm. That's it, baby boy"

Red's hands freed up gently- both without those golden inhibiters- because apparently inside he never wore them anymore. Both of the bissus had lost all of their clothing overtime- shedding it all in favor of just going barefoot and flawless around the house like little queens. Neither of them cared about it- but both of them were more comfortable than they had ever been in their life sans whenever Red wore something pretty just for kicks.  
The release of his hand led him to scratch up at Sonic's ears gently with glee before he gripped his hips- he prepared himself mentally for the pleasure that was going to come- rubbing Sonic with his right leg at the first thrust- a loud "nnngh!" Raising up with a wild pop as his cum slid through and along sonic's pink shaft- his body jerking as the thrusts continued- the SCENT of him raising up- a soft spiced mango that drove Sonic closer and against him as he pulled him into a solid hug and moaned in his face directly- not looking away- those ember eyes burning with pleasure as he stared directly into Sonic's greens keeping eye contact because he KNEW how much the other male loved to see his face contort in vulnurability.

Just as the wild scent began to drive into him, Sonic was being pulled downwards and captured by that heated gaze and those cutely bouncing features that adorned Red. The smaller male saw those yellow pupils slim down to near slits as Sonic took to pounding into thay sweetly tainted pussy, not even taking added time to ease into the thrusts. He was already letting himself get so lose with all the right mental buttons being pressed, and every ounce of body language was made to turn the alpha into a hungry beast. And damn did it work wonders.

Red's hips were kept firmly in place for the start of the onslaught, and Sonic's fur bristled as he growled soundly so dangerously close to his husband's throat.

"- You like that, baby? You like being my pretty little slave?"

"Y----yes....I ...I love it---I lo----yes master!" He kept getting interrupted- and with each interruption he was biting his lower lip moaning and groaning into the thrusts as his tail curled about him while his own little penis curled up against his leg- whipping through the fur to grip at himself soundly  
The little thing was enjoying itself too-- snaking along Red's leg and having a good time- and it was evident becuase it kept curling lazily and moving independantly of Red- which meant Red wasn't able to concentrate enough to control it- his body too busy being serviced and pounded and pleasured to the point where he couldn't think.  
He couldn't finish a sentence- but he seeme dto be able to read the room-  
when Sonic said slave- he switched mental roles and went right into place as one  
"I'm ----I'm your exotic little slave- nnn---ngh!!"

"I'm yours-" Red was breaking down  
His voice was cracking to a high octave at the word yours - his body was arching and shivering in preparation for unloading- his dick was bouncing with each thrust as he relaxed with them--- rolling into them and moaning into the open air of his husband- smelling Sonic- tasting him- feeling him roll off his tongue.  
He closed his eyes and tears were pinpricking on the corners of them- his desperate moans raising in volume as he was getting closer and closer to fruition- his tail forking over the grounds and fluffing up in intervals lazily crossing further up the bean bag gently with each rapid thrust

Red cried out in such a way and it sent Sonic into an absolutely wild state. His so called rhythm became even more erratic and his hips rocked firm and swift against Red's ass, meeting that pussy with exquisite force. Red's prostate was like Sonic's little playground. The space was memorized, and the alpha knew every inch of that space like nothing else. With each slam he kept his hands in place against Red because he knew if he grabbed the bean bag now his claws would surely rip through the fabric.

"There you go- there," Sonic huffed, panting himself and gritting his teeth with exertion as he chased his own orgasm while bringing Red to his. "Cum for your master..."  
It was then that Sonic could no longer help himself. As he rolled over Red groaning and pressing him down, his teeth met that vulnerable neck while Red had his head tilted back into the bean bag  
The bissu was bit just before Sonic came, hot, wet seed gradually filling his worked up pussy as his husband worked his hips to get off inside of him

Red felt himself getting pulled- felt his body being pressed down- his dick fit to burst as he cried out into the open air-

He couldn't STAND IT he was so close but he also wanted his man to stay inside of him all day- rubbing his precious cock inside his pussy to his heart's content  
Just as he was wildly mulling this over- his ears and face red from exertion- he heard that sweet comforting voice command him firmly  
"Cum for your master"

"Nnnhhhhhh-"

Sonic felt the vibrations of his cries against his throat and refused to let up even as the smaller male was cumming beneath him. He was like a wild animal with his caught prey, taming him and then completely having his way with him in the aftermath. Amidst the bite Sonic moaned and rode out his orgasm with even greater pin pricks of pleasure as Red's pussy gripped around his cock. With each shove his cum was pushed deep between the bissu's walls as Sonic filled him to his heart's content

Even then Sonic took to owning the little male, crowding him with short after thrusts upon feeling his release splash against his stomach, and his teeth kneading gently in such a vulnerable place. Sonic only wish he had a different set downstairs that allowed him the chance to knot his mates...

Red groaned-- getting his teeth grit- before he - without being told- dropped his hands and gripped his ass to spread it wide before his master.  
He held it open as is to expose himself to Sonic- baring the cum that was nestled in between his cheeks- barreled deep within that puss to the point where it couldn't be seen- covered in white cum and immersed in it-  
"More-"  
"In my mouth-"  
"Please-"

Sonic growled softly and finally pulled his teeth away to take a look at his completely serviced mate. The male was splashed with his own cum, and as Sonic sat back he got a good look at his cum stained pussy with a cock still stuff right inside of him  
"Shit, baby...."

"Mnnnnn-"  
He lay there- purring slowly after a few moments

"Can you be a good boy and be patient...? You wanna taste what I got, don't you~?"

"Yes-"  
"I can wait"  
He locked eyes with him before he licked his lips slowly

Sonic rocked into him once very gently and rolled his cock in short little circles, looking down at him while he smoothed his hands down his thighs  
"There's my little cum slut ♡"

"Hmmm-"  
He purred in response to getting defemation  
"Is that my place"

"Well you like getting messy like that right?" Sonic chuffed in response, gifting himself more bits or overstimulation

".... today must be confession day"

"Yeahhh? Should we get our other boys in here for next time so you can be the little household slut?"

"Please ...."

Sonic was still softly rolling into him as he spoke. He loved the fiery jolts to his cock he recieved thag sort of dulled out before he made another short thrust.

"You know I'm a big fan of sloppy seconds"  
"Or thirds... "

Red chuckled--  
"You're so flexible..."  
"Perhaps we can make my dreams come true  
....."  
He grunted- reaching towards the ground and pulling his phone off the floor-

He quickly sent a text out-  
Literally less than a second passed before the door was knocked on  
"Delivery? Hello?"  
Red grunted--  
"Do you mind getting that- i'm kind of ...... full- ..."

"Yeah- gimmie a sec" Sonic grunted once as he began to pull out

"Mmmgggggnnnhhh-" red rumbled softly

If only they had some more to join the party--


End file.
